The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A V2X communication system is a communication system which supports Vehicle to Vehicle (V2V) communication and Vehicle to Infrastructure (V2I) communication, and is used to indicate dangerous situations generated forward in road situations on which vehicles drive, such as expressway situations or general road situations, through communication between vehicles or to propagate dangerous situations to rear vehicles through communication between vehicles or a base station of mobile communication so as to prevent accidents.
Further, the V2X communication system may contribute to traffic accident prevention, such as sensing of front dangerous objects, traffic control, non-stop passing of an emergency vehicle at an intersection, accident prevention of a dead angle zone at an intersection, and pre-detection of approach of a two-wheeled vehicle, according to application services.
Here, a patch antenna which performs directional radiation in the direction of the ground surface (X and Y directions) may be used to execute V2X communication between vehicles, and a monopole antenna which performs non-directional radiation in all directions (Z direction) may be used to execute V2X communication between vehicles and a base station.
If a non-directional antenna is used, radiation is performed in all directions and, thus, gain in a specific direction is low and, if a directional antenna is used, a beam width is narrow and, thus, a shadow region of communication is broad.